The Journal of Frostbite the Dragon
by Poisonkash
Summary: This is the journal of Frostbite the dragon. To be straight forward this can be considered a self insert starting from the episode "Dragon Quest" in season 2. In his journal, Frostbite re-tells his memories so as not to forget them, in the later stages of his life. He writes to remind himself of his experience of the ponies of Equestria, and their effect on him.


Hello to whoever chooses to read this. This is a personal account of Frostbite 'Shield-Wing' Sapphire. I am an adolescent frost dragon with a very long life ahead of me. As of current times I am about 8 claws tall (about 8 and ½ feet in old human standard) and have a light blue general scale color. My spikes and harder scales have taken on a darker shade of midnight blue. My underbelly has a distinct pure white color to it and my claws have also taken on this same darker blue as well. My tail is proportionate to my size, if not a little longer to my own belief, and has my spikes end at the tip in a point. My wings have grown with my body, and I am able to fly long distances with ease. Well by wings I really mean wing.

While most of my brethren deem this log of my years at this early in my life span, a waste of time, I disagree. I write this for the sole purpose of remembering the good times and how remarkable the past few months have been. I have seen amazing events, and made allies, no, friends, with beings I never thought possible. It all started with the event that gave me the nick name of shield-wing.

* * *

It all started as a rite of entry. The apparent leader of the major group of teenaged dragons was called Garble. He was taller than me by about 2 claws and was a fierce red dragon. During my first time flying the great dragon migration, he approached me saying he was in need of some of the toughest new dragons. With a new-found sense of group mentality, and a niche of fellow dragons to call my own, I accepted his invitation most graciously. It was fun for the first few weeks. We wrestled, fought and taught each other aerial tricks. In fact most of the fighting I know was learned from these brief skirmishes. The weeks after, slowly I began to see destruction in his eyes, and the lust for it in his actions. This is also when i noticed we started to disagree on several topics. It was when we had made our stop just past the pony controlled town in Equestrian territory, at a place formally named Dragon's Crater.

He had set his sights on a new baby dragon, Spike is his name. The baby dragon was purple colored with a green tinted underbelly. His spikes were all round and green. The condition the little gem dragon was in was laughable. His wings hadn't even started to grow in yet, and he was raised by pony kind. He became a prime target for our little group of bullies. At first the teasing was all fun and in good nature. Spike would say "I AM a real dragon!" and we would constantly best him in any contest. In the belching contest, he managed a decent size flame for his age, but what came out of it caused an uproar.

"From the desk of Princess Celestia." Garble read the magicked parchment aloud. "Dear Spike, Please tell-" and with an abrupt stop, he stated, "HA! Get this guys! Spike's pen-pals with some namby pamby pony princess!"

Even I laughed at this. It was too funny.

The next event was a little suspicious. I had been forbidden from participating in the tail wrestling contest because of the danger the point of my tail caused so I was forced to observe as other teenaged dragons showed their might. I was surprised that the baby dragon won this contest against his rival. I as a dragon do not have perfect eye sight, but I can tell when something is suspicious.

With his unanimous victory, he was forced to challenge….a more experienced opponent. A short dragon, with a massive tail literally flung spike against the opposite wall of the crater. Then, there was the King of the hoard game, It was my personal favorite. All of the elder and adult dragons pitched in a gem or two to various small piles in the crater. Then a group of young dragons would fight over it, winner gets to keep it for his hoard. I had won 4 times in a row, so I was also disqualified from this contest aswell. It was interesting to say the least. As Garble yelled "KING OF THE HOARD!" to announce the start of the game, he promptly claimed his position at the top of the pile of gems. While he fought the other dragons, Spike strained to climb all the way up. When he reached the top, one of the spikes on his head poked Garble and sent him flying off the stack in surprise, along with his aggressor. Spike soon fell off while shouting "King of the Hoard!"

Then there was the cannon-ball into the lava. As a frost dragon I did not like the warmth of lava, so I also stayed out of that, continuing my bored streak. It was then that I noticed, that the suspicious dragon I noticed earlier backed out. Seeing that there would be no harm done in asking another dragon to use their breath to prove they are a dragon, I walked over to the suspicious dragon.

"Man that lava is a little too warm for me as a frost dragon." I explained. " But you look like a dragon who would enjoy a good soak. Why not you jump in with the others?" I asked inquisitively. Then for the real test I put my arm around the neck of the shuddering dragon partly as a friendly jesture, partly to feel for seams. I felt them against my claws.

Clearing his throat the fake dragon said "Um…yeah… I'm not a fan of lava pools either.. heh"

"Not very convincing." I replied. "You know how uncivil us dragons can get when others intrude in our caves, craters, and sanctuaries."

"What do you mean? I am only here, uh yknow, doing dragon things…."

"So why are you really here? Are you dragon researchers?"

"I'm only here to look after Spike!" the voice cracked. _Gotcha_

"Listen, its not going to end well for you if you stay. You will most likely be thrown into the lava once you are found out." I scratched my chin. "Listen, you have guts, I'll give you that, but this is also stupid. It took me all of a few hours of staring to figure out. It will take the elders minutes. I'll make sure nothing bad happens to the baby, just leave and keep your lives." I said in a hushed tone.

"Why should we trust you hunh!?" the torso of the fake dragon said in another whisper.

"Because, I understand what he is feeling! I never knew my parents, just the hatchling caretakers. I'll keep him away from the bad crowd." I replied as I pointed at the group partying, eating various gems, and generally having a good time. "Since he can't fly he can't be with us anyway for the rest last part of the migration, unless someone carries him. No dragon here knows him as a nest mate, so that won't be happening."

After a bit of mumbling and shifting, the back end of the fake dragon said " Very well, you ruffian, but if so much as one scale is harmed on my Spikey-Wikey's head, you'll be sorry!" and with that a flash occurred and the fake dragon teleported out, leaving me stunned.

"Hey Frostbite! You there, you dumb dragon!" Garble yelled and motioned for me to come over. With this I walked over to see what he wanted.

"What's up Garb?" I asked casually.

"We are going on a good old dragon raid!" he announced. "There is a nest full of phoenix eggs nearby, and we're gonna swipe em!" Spike's entire composure went from excited to let down in a moment. _Maybe he has the right idea. What right do we have to separate a family from its offspring?_ I thought.

"Aren't you guys totally psyched to go on this raid?" the fat brown dragon asked us with a pat on the back.

He accidently made spike take a face-plant, and I responded absent-mindedly "Yeah…Sure…"

Spike got up hurriedly and said, "yeah, I'm excited!, I-I mean, yeah, I'm psyched!" in avery unconvincing way.

"Alright then. Let's fly!" he said as he opened up his wings and took off leading the raiding group.

Spike stuttered saying "Uh…I can't fly so I'll just wait-" until he let out small yelp as I grabbed him and flew after Garble, lost in my own thoughts about the phoenix raid.

When we landed in the forest, the nest was in range, and we hid behind some tall bushes. "All right, Spike. Since you're our rookie dragon, you get to lure the parents away from the nest."

"heh, lucky me" he said with a nervous chuckle.

"Well go on then." Garble said as he pushed him out into the open.

"Um…Mr. and Mrs. Phoenix, I would like to have a word with you!" he shouted. I slapped my forehead in disbelief.

"We haven't got all day Spike!" Garble put a rock in his hand.

Without thinking he yelled out " Hey! You bird-brains, come and get me!" and threw the rock it hit the male phoenix right on the head and in his rage, he flew at spike. The female then followed the male leaving the nest unattended.

We flew up to the nest and hovered there. "The eggs have already hatched" I stated the obvious as the chicks chirped at us.

"Boss what do we do now?" the fat brown dragon asked.

"We take the hatchlings of course!" He said with an evil grin.

_I can't let this happen! This exact event could have happened to me, and I could have been abducted during a real dragon raid. _ That's when I decided the phoenixes would remain free. "No we don't." I said sternly placing myself in between the nest and the dragons.

"This is the last time we are going to argue you soft-bellied dragon!" Garble exclaimed. "Let us do this, or I will burn your frosty wings off!"

"Do it! The Elder dragons won't let you go unpunished!" I argued. "You two, leave, go get the other phoenixes!" The other younger dragons left without a word. By now the chicks had fled anyway and Garble's chance for a capture was gone. With a hard stare, he lunged in mid air, and pinned me to the tree.

"Ha! Let's see you fly with one wing!" He screamed. With a swipe of the claw, he tore my exposed left wing to ribbons, and used his breath to further burn that wing. With a scream of agony, I desperately gave Garble an uppercut, forcing him to bite his tongue. I was fairly certain I felt a crack in the punch too. With the surprise attack he let me off of the now burning tree. The only part of that was very injured was my wing. It was burnt and too cut up to be usable. Because I couldn't level off, I was forced to land on it, and the pain increased tenfold. It was the first time I had passed out because of pain.

It was like a graceful darkness. A pain induced sleep.

Well, it shocked me when it happened, but it was an even bigger shock to wake up in a white room on my stomach, with more machines than I had ever seen in my life, attached to my wing and my body. They gave of various noises, and the only thing I could wonder is: "_Where am i?"_ "_Why can't I move?" _and_ "Why can't I feel my left wing?"_

Just when I had opened my eyes and let out a groan, there was a female voice that said, "Hey, look guys! He's coming to!

* * *

A/N

Well here is my poor attempt at a fan fic. please rate and review as you please, constructive criticism is always good. I will continue writing if i get a unanimous positive response.

-Poisonkash

P.S. sorry if i screwed up on grammar somewhere. I'm not too much of a Grammar Nazi.

Note to self: May need a possible beta reader in the future.


End file.
